Life for Love
by STANathanXOox
Summary: Kensi and Deeks have a daughter, but whilst Deeks is away on assignment she finds out she's pregnant again, whilst he's away he keeps it a secret from him only until she ends up meeting him at the airport. What is his response? and How will he react to the news?
1. Chapter 1

"Kens come on tell me. Whats wrong? You've been avoiding me like the plague and I need to know whats wrong, how am I supposed to be your suppourtive boyfriend if you won't tell me anything?" he asked. I need to tell him, he needs to know, I want him to know so why can't I tell him.  
>"Kensi please is it something I did?" he begged<br>"I'm pregnant Deeks" I told him, he looked at me funny and then told me I was crazy.

That was four years ago now, Marty and I are now married with our daughter Kayla Ellie Deeks who is now three years old. Her curly blonde hair and blue eyes completely like her fathers, thats probably why I love her so much for taking after her father in so many ways. It was days like today that I cherished the most, when it was just her and me at home. I was helping her put on her new dress. Deeks had been over in Iraq for six months on a mission he wasn't allowed to tell me or anyone else about, but he kept in regular contact with all of us. Nell and Eric who were newly engaged were coming with me and the dress Kayla was wearing was a pretty purple colour Deek's favourite colour for her to wear, I also helped her put on her glowing sneakers that didn't really work as an outfit but on a little girl who really cared. She wasn't really sure where we were going today but she knew it was something special and she understood why I'd dressed her after breakfast today.  
>"Mummy whats wrong is baby kicking you?" she asked noticing the pained expression on my face.<br>"Yeah baby girl, your little brother is kicking up a storm" I said as she placed her hand on my stomach and trying to calm her little brother she said  
>"Brother please stop kicking mummy she loves you muchly but she don't like the hard kicking, please be more gentle" she kissed my tummy and then me before going over to her toys and playing. The thing is that I'm now seven and a half months pregnant and I didn't know until two weeks after he'd left and I couldn't tell him over the phone or via skype it just didn't feel right for him to find out that way.<p>

I looked down at my watch and saw that I had ten minutes left to get changed and get Kayla's bag ready before Nell and Eric picked us up to go to the air port.  
>"Baby mummy's just going to her room to change and get your bag ready ok?" I told her<br>"Ok mummy" she said not even looking up from her toys.

Dressing in a white summer dress and making my way over to the bed to put on my ballet flats, I smiled. I was really eager to see Deeks and so was Kayla, having spent many nights with Kayla in my bed sobbing her little heart out because she missed Deeks too much. Making sure there was enough of everything in her bag and even the containers of crackers and fruit as well as the cholate bar that was Kayla's favorite treat. There was a knock on the door and I called out  
>"Coming" letting Nell and Eric know that I was on my way even though with the waddle that I walked with at the moment it would take me a while to actually get to the door from the kitchen. When I finally got to the door and opened it Kayla who looked up from her toys dropped them on the floor and ran over to Nell<br>"Aunty Nell" she squealed and I smiled at the interaction  
>"Kayla I missed you" Nell said and Kayla smiled, kissing her cheek<br>"I missed you too Aunty Nell" she said and Nell smiled, their interaction keeping them busy long enough for me to role my eyes in Eric's direction, he laughed which caused Nell to look at me  
>"You ready?" she asked and I smiled<br>"Yea Eric do you mind getting her bag of the kitchen counter?" I asked and he nodded making his way into the house, grabbing the bag and then making his way out to the car. When he made his way out I locked the house and then waddled down to the car, Eric helping me knowing that the steps were getting a little bit too much for me now I was so close to my due date. By the time I reached the car Nell had Kayla buckled into her car seat and Nell was in the other passenger seat.

**A/N: Hey guys I thought you might like this story, I've had this in my files for a really long time and I know its time to bring it out. Tell me what you think by leaving a review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

We made our way into the air port, Nell and Eric walking with there hands intertwined. Kayla was standing next to me as we waited in front of the gate, where he would be coming out, as every second that passed made me more and more anxious, I was starting to get nervous. Nell and Eric looked at me and both rubbed my back in comfort.

"Are you aright Kensi?" Eric asked and I shook my head

"Do you think that it was stupid of me to keep this pregnancy from Deeks I mean, he is my husband and the father of both of my children?" I asked and worse I'd almost lost our son about three weeks ago, nobody except for Hetty knew about that though and I wasn't going to let the others in on that until I'd told Deeks. Everyone just thought it was cause I was left looking after myself and the baby growing inside me as well as Kayla, I had been working (on desk duty) up until about a month ago and hadn't really had a break.

"I think you did the right thing for him, if he had found out he would've come home and lost his chance at doing something truly amazing and heroic. He's going to be ecstatic though when he finds out that he's having a son" Nell said and I nodded my head, he'd always wanted a son said he would give him so much more love and support than what his father had given him. I smiled and almost felt myself break down in tears this was the most emotional thing I had ever been put through.

Kayla and I looked at one another and she smiled happily, she knew what today meant, knew why we were here and knew that in less than ten minutes her daddy would be coming through the gate to greet us and she would get to hug her dad for the first time in six months. I couldn't wait to do the same. I looked up at the screen that read the times of the flight landings and saw that Deeks plane had landed which meant that he was going to be coming through the doors any minute now. Nell leant down next to Kayla and smiled at her

"You excited to see your daddy, Kayla?" she asked and Kayla nodded her head enthusiastically

"Very" Kayla answered and I smiled grabbing her little hand in mine squeezing it gently because I knew that it would keep her calm. When we saw a couple of soldiers in there uniforms make there way toward us we knew that Deeks wasn't to far away. That's when Eric picked Kayla up so she could see her father over the crowd, she was searching intently through the numbers of people and it wasn't until the next plane landing was announced that she squealed

"There's daddy" pointing toward the end of the corridor Eric put her down and she was off, running toward her dad as Nell recorded it, I started to make my way toward them with Eric helping me walk. I looked up when I heard the little squeals from Kayla as she almost meet her father

"Daddy! Daddy!" I smiled and felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks as Deeks picked her up and smothered her in kisses and held her tight. He continued to walk our way and I continued to make my way to him, when he looked up he smiled upon seeing me and then at seeing Nell and Eric, he waved and came closer, and then he gasped loud enough for us to hear it from a couple of meters away

"Your pregnant?" he asked and I nodded my head, this seemed to make him walk faster and he was by my side in a couple of seconds wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight, kissing me as he rested one of his arms on my stomach the other still carrying Kayla.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked and I smiled

"Right now" I said and he smiled kissing me again before he looked back at Eric and Nell, handing Kayla to Eric who took her willingly and he let go of me for a couple of seconds to hug Nell and shake hands with Eric

"Its so good to be back" he said and I smiled, as he wrapped an arm around my waist helping me walk back out of the air port towards the car.

"So how far along are you Kens?" Deeks asked as we entered the house Kayla in front of us and Nell and Eric behind us helping Deeks bring his stuff in

"Seven and a half months" I answered and he smiled

"Wow and do you know what gender the baby is?" he asked and I nodded a huge smile on my face

"What is it? What are we having?" he asked and I smiled happily

"We're having a little boy" I answered and he pulled me close kissing me passionately before pulling back and saying

"We're having a son, this is just perfect" and I nodded my head it truly was perfect.

**A/N: Hey guys this is the next chapter, now there isn't much left that I wanted to go with in this story I wanted Deeks to find out and then Kensi to give birth, so there are still a couple of chapters for you to read, but its not as long as some of my other stories. Hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

With Deeks home and settling into the family routine it didn't take long for him to want extra time off to spend with us. I was just entering my eighth month and Deeks was downstairs playing with Kayla, when I'd left them they were playing dress up which was Kayla's favourite thing at the moment. I had headed upstairs to sleep for a couple of hours but had awoken with the need to pee, getting up I was rushing to the bathroom when I felt my panties dampen, realizing what that meant I made my way over to the door, holding my baby bump and screamed down the stairwell

"Deeks" he was in the hall way in an instant with Kayla behind him, it would've been funny if I wasn't in pain

"My water just broke" I said and like some sort of switch had been pulled he was running up the stairs grabbing the go bag that we kept by our bedroom door in case this happened and was helping me down to the car. Kayla followed us and was sat in the back seat in her car seat just as my first contraction hit. Trying to breath like they instructed in birthing class I managed to get through it as Deeks sat in the drivers seat and sent a text to Eric.

When we got to the hospital Eric and Nell were there to look after Kayla as we were rushed off to the maternity ward where we would be for the next couple of hours. I was just about ready to kill Deeks for the pain that I was in when the midwife and doctor confirmed that it was time to push. Deeks was by my side the whole time making sure that I was ready, helping me through the pain. We welcomed our son into the world at 1945 on the 27th September 2015. When I felt the bundle of blanket and child in my arms I smiled and looked down at our son, feeling the kiss that was placed on top of my head

"What are we going to name him?" Deeks asked and I smiled

"How about Daniel Xavier Deeks?" I suggested and Deeks leant down and kissed me on my lips

"I like it. Welcome to the family Daniel Xavier Deeks" he said kissing his sons forehead before I handed him our son.

There was a light knock on the door and when Deeks opened it, in rushed Kayla, Eric, Nell and Hetty right behind them.

"Mummy! Are you alright?" Kayla asked running to my bedside and trying to get up, Eric who was behind her helped her up and she curled into my side. I kissed the top of her forehead and then ushered for Deeks to bring our son over. He placed our son in my arms and I looked at Kayla who had sat up a little to get a look at her new sibling

"Kayla meet your little brother Daniel Xavier Deeks" I said and she smiled

"That's a pretty name mummy" she said and I smiled

"I know bug" I said and she smiled her little hand running down her little brothers face to where his hand had escaped from the blanket.

Eventually everyone had a chance to hold him, even Kayla held her little brother and she smiled with a pride that exceeded any other. Though when she yawned more than once in the space of five minutes Eric and Nell said they would take her home. I hugged and kissed my daughter before she hugged and kissed Deeks, she waved goodbye from where she was held in Eric's arms and we waved to her as they left the room. Hetty stayed for about half an hour after the others had gone but had declared she was going when I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"See you later Hetty" we said as she left the room, she turned and smiled waving as she left.

The following morning Sam and Callen showed up, they entered the room and we introduced them to our son

"Meet Daniel Xavier Deeks" Deeks introduced and both of them smiled looking down at the bundle in his arms. Sam held him first as Callen made his way over to my bed and kissed my forehead.

"For someone who just had her second baby, you look stunning as always Kens" he said remembering what he'd said after I had given birth to Kayla I hit him and he chuckled. Last time he'd said that I looked like I just gone up shit creek without a paddle, for that I had slapped him and refused to let him hold Kayla until he apologized.

"He's going to be quite something" Sam said handing him to Callen who looked down at him and smiled

"He really is" Callen agreed a smile on his face. Sam noticed this and teased him

"G you need to find a girl, and make babies" Callen looked up at Sam and glared, Deeks and I were laughing at this and he eventually agreed

"I think I do, I've never really had a family of my own so it might be worth it" he said and Sam and Deeks smiled

"Oh its defiantly worth it" Sam said and Deeks nodded his head in agreement.

**The End**

**A/N: I know it was a short story but I really hope you liked it :D**


End file.
